Carl Sandrez
=Bio= History Carl was born to Marian and Cristian Sandrez in Corrales, New Mexico. At the age of three his family moved to Dallas, Texas. When he was 5 he entered school, which he did moderately at. When he was 7 he noticed two strange people talking to his parents. Shortly after they moved again to Fort Worth, Texas. When he was 10 he began to notice his parents leave the house at late times and return later in the morning. When he was 12 he decided to trail them one day, but subsequently lost sight of them after 2 blocks and returned home. Every so often, Carl would trail his parents again, but never could keep track of them. At the age of 14, however, he finally tracked them to a remote building on the outskirts of the city. Carl, however, could not find any entrance that was unguarded and subsequently left back to his house. Almost every weekend night, he would attempt to find away in, however he never could. One night when he was 16, his parents left, and never returned. He waited three days in his home, eating the leftovers, and on the second night went back to the building, but nothing happened. On the third night however, somebody did come back to his house, but it wasn't either of his parents. Carl knew immediately that something was wrong, and noticed that the person had knocked down his front door and was already halfway up the stairs in less than several seconds. He eludes capture and manages to reach his parents pistol, however the person discovers him. They engage in a small fight, in which the intruder announces himself the Vampire that killed his parents. He shoots the vampire, which, unbeknownst to both of them, was filled with Ultra-Violet Bullets. Shortly after the fight, two people arrived with guns to find out what happened. They saw the dead vampire, which now looked human again, and Carl. They took Carl with them back to the mysterious base, and brought him inside. There he was told that his parents were Class 3 Hunters and were killed by Vampires. They told him of the events of the Battle of Freetown, Sierra Leone (Also known as Battle of Sierra Leone), and how their parents were a few of the only surviving human participants of the battle. Because of that and the fact they had killed hundreds of Vampires along with several others, they were hunted down by other remnants of the Kriane Family. Carl began his training to become a Hunter, as he successfully killed a Lesser Immortal. At the age of 17 he completed the training and was brought in as a Class 1 Hunter. Against his wishes, Carl is reassigned to the Psy-Ops division and retrains to fight Psy-Humans, which he excels at. He participates in many small brawls and kills many Psy-Humans, however probably the most important event in his career would be when he participates in the Massacre at Allenport at the age of 19. Because of this, he was promoted to a Class 2 Hunter and partnered with Vincent Johnson. Carl currently resides in the Psy-Ops base located in Fort Worth, Texas along with other Hunters and his partner Vincent Johnson. He participated in other events, and killed lots of other Psy-Humans, as well as Vampires whenever he got the chance, (which was almost never). Personality Carl is generally laid back and occasionally is funny, or so he thinks. He is generally friendly of anybody he meets, but always has a knack finding out personal information, which generally hurts some friendships/relationships with others. He also has Eisoptrophobia, which is the fear of mirrors due to his hatred of Vampires, and that he might become one. Abilities As a Hunter he has developed an above average reflex system and is slightly more agile than a normal person. Weapons As a Hunter, he carries around the basic Hunter gear, as well as the expanded Psy-Ops kit. Basic Hunter Gear - High Compression Pistol, dual Glocks, and a pump-action shotgun. Also in the kit are basic Ultra-Violet and Silver Bullets. Expanded Psy-Ops Kit - A Tranquilizer Gun, injector, and a multitude of chemicals. Category:MattShadow Category:Character Category:Human Category:Hunter Category:Class 2 Category:Psy-Ops Category:Male Category:Spanish Speaker Category:English Speaker Category:Bilingual Category:Ian Somerhalder